


Fighting For Survival

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: The war is finally over, Voldemort was dead, those who had been fighting for their lives now fight for something else. Survival, and just why is Harry so determined to fight for Severus' freedom and survival to the extent of putting his own survival at risk?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Fighting For Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of, Thank you so much to catcher1984 for all of her hand holding and words of support and help <3 <3

Harry stood frozen, staring at Voldemort, dead, finally. It was over, Voldemort was dead, no more terror, no more killings, no more running, no more...

He stumbled sideways when he felt the force of Ron slam into him. "You did it Harry, he is gone! We are all free! At last!"

Harry blinked and looked around at all the other bodies, students cheering, Professors checking those on the ground if they were alive, seeing one being checked with blood seeping from their neck reminded him of what he saw in the shrieking shack. Severus.... Severus! Ignoring everyone else around him, Harry ran from everyone, he needed to get to the shrieking shack, to Severus.

* * *

Harry burst into the shrieking shack and dropped to his knees beside Severus and placed his head on the older mans chest, over his heart, it was slight, very slight. But it was there. A heartbeat. "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared and looked around before spotting Harry. "Master Harry! Oh master Harry you is alive, Kreacher was hoping his master survived."

"Kreacher, this is Severus Snape, you remember him, from the order. He is dying Kreacher. I need to save him! He can not die. I can not, will not lose another one."

"Another what Master Harry?"

"Loved one!" Harry yelled.

Kreacher jumped and seeing determination in his masters eyes he placed his hand on the Headmaster’s chest. "Kreacher will use his magic to stabilize him,"

Harry watched as Kreacher opened Severus’ mouth slightly and sniffed.

"Kreacher will use his magic to stop the venom continuing through his system, Kreacher be doing all he can until Poppy witch help him."

Harry placed his head once again over Severus' heart and gasped, his heartbeat, it was slightly stronger than before. "You did it Kreacher!"

"Kreacher only slowed down that what is killing the Headmaster sir, he needs Poppy witch now and potions, lots and lots of potions."

"Kreacher go and get Poppy, bring her here and make sure she is alone, tell her I need her in a matter of life and death."

* * *

Poppy sat down on the collapsing stairs and sighed, she would have two minutes and then start again.

"Poppy witch!"

Poppy jumped when a house elf appeared in front of her. "Who?"

"I is Kreacher, personal elf of Harry Potter. Master Harry be needing Poppy witch, saying I is to take you to him as matter of life and death."

Poppy held her hand out. "Take me now."

* * *

Harry looked up at the sound of apparation. "Poppy! Kreacher has stabilized the venom, save him, please, I will do anything!"

Poppy walked over to Severus and started to check him. "What you have just been through Harry dear. I think you have done enough."

"No, never enough. What potions does he need Poppy please?"

Poppy waved her wand and created a list. "All of these, I can keep him stabilized until the potions have been made."

Harry took the list. "Poppy he is one of us, I can't-"

Poppy reached out and took Harry's hand. "I know dear, while you have been on the run, Severus only had one at Hogwarts he could trust, one who has been there for him since he was eleven years old, always making him better and I will continue to do so. I have been his mother figure since Eileen died. Merlin rest her soul."

Harry dumbly nodded, "I will get started on these potions."

"Harry the book, his book, half blood prince, Severus found it once again, added more things to it, it is in the lab, his personal lab, behind the Headmaster's office, it was the only place Voldemort didn't know about."

"Will it let me in?"

"Yes. Place your hand on the door and say who you are and that you have come home."

Harry nodded and got up and was about to leave when Poppy stopped him.

"Who you are is who Severus wants you to be. And I think. Who you want to be. Now that the war is finally over."

Harry gasped. "You know everything?"

"Of course I know Harry. Now go."

Harry ran back into the castle and once again ignored all those who were calling out to him, he didn't have time now, he did what he needed to do, they were all now free to do what they wanted to do, there was only one who needed him now. Severus.

Walking into the circular office Harry walked up the stairs and through the door and walking along the small corridor he tried the first door, with it not opening he knew this had to be the lab. Placing his hand on the door, Harry spoke.

Harry gasped when he stepped into the lab, he looked around and saw everything neat and tidy, not one thing out of place, spotting a certain book, he hurried over to it and ran his hand over the cover. He pulled the list from his pocket and after searching through he was relieved to find all the potions he needed to make where all in the book, all that had been added to the book as Harry had never noticed them before. Lighting a fire under the cauldron, Harry set to work.

* * *

Poppy looked up when Harry hurried in. "Harry!" she gasped as she looked him up and down. "Have you slept?"

"Yes." it wasn't a total lie, he slept when the potion had to sit for forty five minutes. "Please Poppy what can I do?"

"He needs a wash, a full one."

"Full as in-?"

"Yes Harry, full as in naked. You want to become a healer and work under me then you will need to learn everything. I am sure the Headmaster won't mind you practicing on him."

"Are we talking about the same Severus Snape?" Harry frowned.

Poppy chuckled. "Well the Severus I know and the one you know are very different." Poppy answered as she handed Harry a bowl with a big sponge before flinging a towel on his shoulder. "Don't forget to ward the door, he is in the private room at the very end."

Harry stepped into the room and after warding the door he walked over to the bed and placed the bowl down and stood for a moment to just look at the Headmaster, he now had his neck covered with bandages, he had a tube that went up his nose, Harry guessed that was to feed him. He gently pulled the covers all the way down and started to strip the older man.

Once naked, Harry couldn't take his eyes from Severus' cock, so long, perfect.... Harry shook his head and getting water, he started to wash Severus, all of his front, drying him everywhere before gently moving him on to his front to wash all of his back.

* * *

Harry walked out of the door. "All done Poppy, I have stripped and washed him and put-" Harry stopped when he saw Hermione and Ron standing with Poppy. "Ah."

Hermione hurried forwards. "Harry we have been looking all over for you, why are you in here? You are not injured are you?"

"No."

"Then come on, we are just celebrating freedom at last." Hermione walked back to Ron, pulling Harry's arm but Harry pulling his hand back and not moving had her turning back round.

Ron frowned at the look of anger on Harry's face. "Mate? What's wrong?"

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?"

"Freedom mate. We are all finally free."

"No we are not. Headmaster Snape is in that room fighting for his life, after that he will then be fighting for his freedom, fighting for a freedom he should have as he was with us all ALONG!"

Hermione jumped at Harry's anger. "Harry Snape died."

"Severus survived, just, I am not going to celebrate as we should only celebrate when we are all free. Is Severus free? Does he no longer have the ministry after him? Does he yet have an order of Merlin that he deserves more than any of us? No!"

"Harry!" Ron snapped. "We all deserve that. We have been fighting all year for this."

"Severus has been fighting for this since he was seventeen, risking his life everyday to help us, making the people he was risking his life to save hate him to protect us all." Harry pointed towards the doors. "Everyone out there believe Severus is dead, they are not mourning him like Remus and Tonks and the students we came here with, they are celebrating thinking what is one less death eater!"

Hermione took a small step forward. "Harry. What did you see in his memories?"

"That is between Severus and I. Once before I violated his memories and I won't do that again. What he showed me was for my eyes only and if need be for those I will fight for his freedom."

"Harry mate if it is true I think he did his cover too well, no one will believe it."

"It is true Ron and if they don't believe it they soon will."

"Harry-"

"Look I need to get things done here so either help me or go back to celebrating." Harry looked at Poppy, "which potions?"

Poppy handed Harry one of the potions he made. "Remove the dressing and pour it on his wound and gently dab it on, make sure it is a thick layer before covering it up once more."

Harry nodded before looking back at his friends. "Go back to everyone, you both clearly think he is guilty and who he needs right now are those who know different."

Poppy looked at Ron and Hermione's shocked faces. "Did you both get some sleep last night?"

Hermione blinked before looking at Poppy. "We did. First time we have slept properly in a week."

Poppy nodded. "Harry didn't, he was making potions for the Headmaster, I am sure he didn't mean to shout, he is tired, but he is also stubborn and determined." she said before looking at Ron directly. "Send Charlie up to me please."

Ron nodded and taking Hermione's hand, he led them both from the hospital wing."

* * *

Charlie walked into the hospital wing and finding Poppy he walked over. "Poppy? You wanted me for something?"

"Yes. Harry has always spoke highly of you. He thinks a lot of you, he seemed to have more trust in you than most people."

"I feel same way, he is my baby brother, I would do anything for him."

"We need to know that we can trust you, no one knows of this except me and Harry and one more person."

"I can do a wand oath."

"That's alright Charlie. No need to go to that extent. Follow me, it is best if I show you."

Charlie followed Poppy to the end of the ward and when she opened the door he looked in and his eyes widened at what he saw before the door closed. "What can I do to help Poppy?"

"A certain potion Severus will be needing soon contains a dragon scale."

Charlie nodded, "leave it to me."

* * *

Hermione stood biting her bottom lip slightly, she looked around at everyone, Ron was talking and laughing with Neville and Seamus, Fred and George were doing tricks with their wands making others laugh, Ginny, surprisingly was resting her head on Draco's shoulder as he held her close, kissing her forehead as Ginny smiled and held her hand out to shake hands with Narcissa.

Her mind went back to Harry, she knew how stubborn her friend was, she knew he wouldn't rest until the Headmaster was free, Harry wanted to fight so everyone was free and he was right, everyone isn't free. Well. She said she would fight wth Harry and be with him until they were all free, and that is just what she will continue to do. To the library!

She turned and went to leave the hall but stopped when she heard Ron.

"Oi! Get off my sister ferret!"

Turning back round she saw Ron hurrying over to Draco and Ginny, hurrying over herself she managed to get there first and stand in front of Ginny and Draco. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we have all done enough fighting to last us a lifetime and should be no more!" she snapped.

"But Harry-"

"Isn't with Ginny, it is only you that hopes he will be. Do you really want your best friend and sister miserable to keep you happy?"

"But Malfoy-"

"Is as good as the next man."

Ron mumbled and turned around and walked away.

Hermione turned and smiled at Ginny. "He will come round in time, but if you are happy then I am happy for you." she said before looking at Draco. "Ginny is a strong and independent woman, but I will still come after you if you hurt her."

"I would expect nothing less." Draco smirked. "Thanks Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Use my name, we will be seeing each other a lot, especially now you have properly introduced Ginny to your mother." she laughed before leaving the great hall.

Hermione walked into the library and straight to where she needed to go, running her finger along the books she stopped when she came to what she was after. Law.

* * *

Poppy walked in to check on Severus and stopped when she saw Harry giving him a shave. "Muggle way Harry?"

"I dare not use magic around his wound, this way I can be steady and avoid the wound altogether." Harry said, looking over his shoulder before giving Severus his full attention. "It seemed strange seeing him with stubble. I have never seen it on him before."

Poppy chuckled. "You might want to sort your own stubble out when you have finished with him."

"I will Poppy, I have to change him first, and move him to avoid bed sores from being still for so long, read to him from his potions journal, I found it in his rooms he had marked where he reached."

"Harry..."

"It says even close to death you can still hear."

"Harry...."

"I know he can, he isn't close to death, he will fight this and I will get him free, it is the least he deserves."

"Charlie knows!"

Harry froze. "How?"

"I told him, well, I opened this door and showed him."

Harry turned around. "I like Charlie, I know he can be trusted."

"He is helping, there will be a potion you need to brew soon that contains dragon scale, he is getting it for us."

Harry nodded.

* * *

Hermione hurried into the hospital wing to tell Harry what she had found and stopped when she saw Kingsley walking out of the room that she knew the Headmaster was in. "Sir he is innocent! You can not have him arrested."

Miss Granger-"

"I have looked it up and got all that I need-"

"Miss Granger-"

"I will fight with all that I have to help Harry any way I can."

Harry who had come out of the door after Kingsley after hearing his friend shouted. "Hermione!"

Hermione blinked. "Harry I was just telling Kingsley-"

Harry walked over and took his friends hands in his. "I know. I heard, that is why I came out. Thank you Hermione. I will need all the help I can get to get him free. Kingsley is on our side, he is fighting with us to free him."

"Oh." Hermione cleared her throat before handing Kingsley a stack of papers. "Here is all I have found to help free Severus."

Kingsley thumbed through the stack in his hands. "Did you move into the library Miss Granger?"

Hermione actually blushed. "I told Harry when this all started we are in this together and I meant it, I will only rest when he does."

Kingsley nodded. "Well it has only been three days since it has all finished but I am calling everyone in, I think some people are about to regret making me Minister." he chuckled. "Harry I will call for you when we need you."

"Okay Kingsley. If you go and see Albus' portrait before you go he will let you know what memories to take, I talked to him when I viewed Severus' and he told me every meeting he had with Severus he put the memory into a vial."

"I will go now then before heading back to the Ministry, thank you again Harry and don't worry, if it takes months we will get him free. It is what he deserves."

* * *

The following day, Hermione and Ron went to see how Harry was when they saw Charlie handing something over to Poppy, standing to the side they stopped to listen.

"I know you only wanted one dragon scale for the potion Poppy but I thought best to bring a few in case you need more, and please, anything else you need dragon related don't hesitate to ask, anything to help my little brother, he has been through so much."

Poppy nodded. "You are a good one Charlie Weasley, thank you, I will get this to Harry to see if he can make the potion."

"Even Charlie is helping Harry and Snape!" Ron whispered, when he got no answer he turned and found that he was alone.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Slytherin common room and saw Ginny and Draco sharing a chair, neither of them having any idea they now had an audience. "Well isn't it a good job I didn't bring Ron with me."

"Granger can you not see we are busy? I thought all that pent up sexual frustration between you and Weasley you would be off with him somewhere." Draco snapped, irritated at being disturbed as Ginny turned her grinning face into his shoulder.

"I have put his lusts on hold for Harry as he needs help, Harry is still fighting and you are going to help him Draco."

"We helped each other enough in the war, and what do you mean he is still fighting. Fighting what?"

"The Ministry, he will be fighting them for freedom."

Draco sat up a bit straighter. "Whose?"

"Severus survived."

Draco held on to Ginny as he stood up to stop her from falling. "Where is he?"

"You can't help him yet, but you can help Harry, Severus needs potions and you were the best along with me, you help him with the potions while I help with the Ministry."

* * *

Harry was searching the Severus' collection of books. "Oh come on there has to be something somewhere please!"

"Books don't talk back to you Potter."

Harry turned and saw Draco standing there. "What do you want?"

"To help my godfather. What potion is it that has to be made with Dragon scale?"

"I can do it."

"You can not even find the book that tells you how to make it. I owe Severus my life, I want to do all I can for him. You don't have to do this alone Harry."

Harry blinked at hearing his name and sighed. "Okay, but only because you know how to make the potion."

"Well I am the best."

Harry walked over to the door that led to Severus' lab and opened the door. "Not while Severus lives you are not."

* * *

While Harry was in the store rom gathering all that they would need, Draco lit the fire under the cauldron, he started to look around for blades and a stirring rod, he opened a drawer and gasped at what he saw in there, picking up the document he didn't hear Harry come back in, talking to him as he placed everything down.

Harry walked over and gasped at the document Draco was looking at before looking at the blond who looked just as shocked as he did.

"I don't believe it." Draco whispered.

Harry snatched the document out of Draco's hand. "Why are you going through his personal things? You wouldn't like someone doing that to you so why do it to them? We are here to work and help Severus, not riffle through his personal things." Harry shoved it back in the drawer and pointed his wand at it, casting a strong locking charm.

"Potter that was-"

"I know what it was, to protect Severus we don't say what is on there."

"To protect him?"

"Yes! He is fighting for his life at the moment and after that he will be fighting for his freedom, and when he is free, and he will be as I will make sure of it, people will still not like him, do you know what would happen to him if that document came to light and everyone out there knew?"

"So no one can know?"

"No Draco, no one. Now lets do what we are here to do, help Severus."

* * *

Kingsley walked into the court room and standing in the middle he turned in a full circle and saw the seats were all full. "I thank you all for coming. I know you are all grieving as we have all lost in this war, I will get straight to the point, but before I do I will warn you I, along with someone else will be fighting for only one result and if we don't get it we will all be here a lot longer."

One man stood up. "What result are you after Minister?"

"The freedom of Headmaster Severus Snape of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Kingsley sighed when his answer was met with an angry uproar. It was going to be a long afternoon.

"Quiet!" he shouted, once silence filled the room, Kingsley cleared his throat. "I am here to tell you now, Severus Snape is an innocent man, everything you say that makes you think or believe he is a bad guy I have evidence to prove otherwise. So. Who is going first?"

A man at the front stood up. "He killed Albus despite Albus begging for his life!"

Kingsley nodded. "Okay, memory number one to prove he didn't murder Albus Dumbledore." Kingsley stepped over to the pedestal that had a pensieve on top, getting the correct vial he poured the memory in. "Now all of you can not go in one at a time, we haven't the time." he said before he dipped the tip of his wand in the memory and swirling it around he then pointed his wand at the blank wall behind him.

Everyone sat and watched as the memory started to play out. The memory showing Severus looking worried as he examined Albus' injured hand, they all listened as Severus told him what it was, how he would only have a year at the most and that is only because his potion would slow the process down.

They listened when Albus had told Severus he must be the one to kill him, Severus being against it and refusing to until Albus called in one of his debts meaning Severus had no choice, that if his death was witnessed then Voldemort will truly believe Severus was on his side for he killed the only one Voldemort feared.

The memory carried on as it showed several arguments where Severus was afraid, he didn't want to do it, didn't want to kill the only man he considered friend, they all ended with Albus saying he had to for the good of everyone, finishing by asking him 'please'.

It then showed Albus looking at Severus surrounded by death eaters, Albus looking at Severus before asking one final time. Please.

When the memory ended, Kingsley turned to the court. "So there you clearly see, Albus was dying with his hand, Severus made his life go on that bit longer, just enough time they had to get everything planned, Albus wasn't begging for his life to be saved, he was begging for it to be taken. Now who is next?"

A woman stood up. "I have been told by grandchildren he was nasty at school, always favouring Slytherin!"

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "As a spy and with death eater children at school reporting to their parents who then in turn report to Voldemort he could hardly be seen smiling and laughing and joking and helping other houses willingly, we are not here for that, we are here for his so called crimes. You have now seen all the proof you need about the killing of Albus Dumbledore, do you find Severus Snape guilty or not guilty?"

After a few moments of murmurs, one man in the middle stood. "Not guilty."

Kingsley let out a relieved sigh. "Now then. What next?"

A man stood up. "One you said yourself Kingsley. The night Harry Potter was moved, you said you had been betrayed. I bet it was Severus Snape! Betraying the order he said he was a part of!"

"I will admit I too thought we had been betrayed." Kingsley took a picture frame out of his pocket and waving his wand, it went back to its original size. "Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore walked into his frame. "Hello all. How can I help Kingsley?"

"Who betrayed us the night we moved Harry from his home?"

"I did. I told you all before I died to move him that night, I then told Severus to tell Voldemort so that when he found what information Severus gave him was true then he will trust him all the more, we needed Voldemort to think he needed Severs and that he was his most trusted follower."

"Any more?" Kingsley asked. When he was met with silence he cleared his throat. "W-"

"Wait! How do we know he is loyal to Harry Potter? He could have just been loyal to Albus and now the war is over he could take Harry and kill our hero!"

"I have proof that he is loyal, as loyal as they come." Kingsley answered and taking a coin out of his pocket he waved his wand at it. "I have just sent a message, someone will be here momentarily."

It was only a few minutes before the sound of apparation filled the air and a tired and worn out looking Harry Potter appeared before them all. "I hold here a document. It shows Severus Snape's true alliance, shows who he truly is. I have a copy for you all, it is for your eyes only, this is only to be shown to save him and free him! This is for Severus to tell when he is ready."

When Harry saw everyone nod he waved his wand and everyone held a copy of the document he bought with him. "Now you all know the truth, the only ones who know it are us here in this room, Severus Snape, obviously, and three more. Now you have all seen it, what is your verdict?"

Kingsley stepped forwards. "All those who now believe Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts school is innocent and cleared of all charges and will be honoured a hero of the war and presented with an order of Merlin first class raise your hands."

Harry gasped when he saw every hand raised before Kingsley chuckled. "Cleared of all charges! So it has been voted, so it will be." he said before looking at Harry. "He is free, no longer a wanted man, go back to him."

Harry hugged Kingsley quickly before disapparating.

* * *

Harry appeared in Severus' room to see Poppy and Draco standing by his bed, Hermione and Ron by the door.

Poppy looked up. "Well?"

Harry smiled, "Kingsley did it. He's free." he said before looking at Hermione. "I don't think he needed all that you found sorry, the memories were enough." he said before he started to sway.

Ron hurried forwards and caught his friend. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Potter!" Draco gasped. "You fool!" he said and looked around at the others, "the vials in Severus' work room are empty. He has been taking them, I bet my fortune on it, he hasn't even slept properly! He is only going because he is waiting for Severus to wake."

Poppy tutted. "Harry really! Severus has had the potion I have done a diagnostic spell, all the poison has gone from his system, he should be waking any moment now."

"So he is alright? He will live?"

"Yes Harry, now you need to rest, you haven't eaten or slept properly at all have you! You have just relied on potions!"

"It- It was for Severus... all... for... him." Harry whispered before dropping to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, hurrying over to her friend.

Draco seeing Severus' hand move, looked at his godfather to see his eyelids flickering. "Severus?"

"Harry." Severus croaked.

"Severus are you okay? Poppy!"

Poppy hurried over from Harry to check Severus. "Welcome back Headmaster."

"Harry?" he croaked.

"Harry is fine, he won the war for us, we are all free. Even you."

"Me?"

"You are now a free man, order of Merlin first class if Harry had anything to do with it, you have fought the war and won it, fought for your survival and won that also, you are a free man Severus, finally." Poppy smiled.

"Poppy!" Hermione cried. "Poppy I can't wake Harry." she said, sounding panicked.

Draco placed his hands on Severus' shoulders and leaned in close to whisper something to him.

Poppy sighed. "It is complete exhaustion, he hasn't slept proper or rested, he has been constantly relying on potions to keep himself going, he has been foolish putting his life at risk like this. Well, Severus fought for his survival and won, Harry now has to do the same."

"Survival? He will be alright won't he? Harry can not have done all that to be free to live his life to lose it now!" Hermione sobbed.

Hermione jumped when Severus was on his knees by her side with the help of Draco, she watched as he placed his hand over Harry's heart.

"Severus no you are still weak." Draco whispered.

"Not as much as him, I have been resting over a week and apparently despite being unconscious have been fed more than him. " Severus whispered.

Hermione placed her head over Harry's heart when Severus moved his hand away. "His heartbeat is stronger... what did you do?"

Instead of answering, Severus looked up at Poppy. "By the sea. Two hours." he said and placing his hand on Harry's arm, curling his fingers around the younger mans wrist, he disapparated.

Hermione gasped. "Where have they gone? Where has he taken Harry?"

"Snape said by the sea. Bill and Fluer's cottage?" Ron guessed.

"No, Severus didn't know of it." Hermione sighed.

"Severus has taken Harry to look after him, repay the favour." Poppy answered.

"But Severus is still weak himself how can he?" Draco asked.

"Adrenaline does wondrous things to you." Poppy answered.

* * *

Severus had called for Kreacher who had gotten Harry undressed and in bed.

Kreacher pulled the covers up to Harry's chin and then turned to Severus. "Kreacher is being happy that master Harry's loved one survived."

"Loved one?"

"Yes, master Harry being getting upset and angry when he found you in the shack, shouting he couldn't lose another loved one."

Severus nodded. "I am sure he was upset of losing so many in this war." he cleared his throat. "I will have a tea please Kreacher." When the elf vanished, Severus let out a shuddering breath and dropped heavily on to the edge of Harry's bed. "What have you done to yourself?" he asked Harry, frowning when something caught his eye, he pulled the cover down a little he reached forwards and tugging the collar of Harry's top, his fingers traced what was currently sitting there. Severus pulled his hand away with a sigh and conjuring a chair that looked much like his armchair in his quarters at Hogwarts he carefully made his way from the bed to the chair.

Kreacher appeared with a tray of tea and some biscuits and placed it on the unit by Harry's bed, next to Severus' chair. "Master Severus still be needing to rest, Kreacher be putting a few drops of strengthening potion in his tea hoping it helps."

"Thank you Kreacher, it will help. Can you ready the bed behind me please, I will be sleeping there while we are here." Severus said as he took the first sip of his tea.

* * *

It was exactly two hours later when Poppy arrived along with Hermione. Severus looked up and frowned when he saw who Poppy had come with. "I was expecting you to come alone Poppy."

"I know that Severus but Harry is like a brother to Hermione, she is worried about him and you made it worse by just disappearing like that."

"Just be glad it was me that came, Ron wanted to come also and Draco." Hermione sniffed. "How could you just take Harry like that, you had no right!"

"Miss Granger please, I need to check them both." Poppy said as she waved her wand over Severus who battered the wand away.

"I am fine Poppy I have been drinking tea with a few drops of strengthening potion in. See to Harry."

Hermione frowned. "Why do you keep calling him Harry?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It is his name is it not."

"Yes it is but it is not the name you have ever used, it is always Potter to you."

Severus glared at Hermione. "Do not argue about what you do not know about Miss Granger."

"He will be fine Severus, he will be out for a few days with exhaustion. I have set up a feeding tube like what you had, put strengthening potion in it, just a few drops at a time, it will help him, he needs to be moved about and washed also." Poppy explained.

"Like Harry did with Snape?" Hermione asked.

Severus turned to look at her as best he could with his neck. "Harry did what with me? Just exactly what happened while I was unconscious?"

For the next hour Poppy and Hermione had told him everything. Severus stopped them. "What convinced the ministry was a document Harry showed them?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Draco was telling me as he helped Harry make a potion you needed, he found it and Harry snapped at him and had a go telling him no one was to know unless absolutely necessary."

Poppy looked at Severus, "he told Draco if he wanted to help protect you that document wasn't to be shown asking could Draco not imagine how people's reactions would be so soon after the war. You know Harry Severus, he would shout it from the rooftops he wouldn't care."

"I know he wouldn't Poppy." Severus sighed. "You are in my cottage Miss Granger, Poppy will key you into the wards so you may return which I know you will want to do to visit Harry and you may only bring Ronald, Draco and Charlie if he wishes to come."

Poppy nodded. "Your strength is returning Severus, Kreacher putting the potion in your tea a few drops at a time has worked wonders!"

That night found Severus sat by Harry's bedside, he had stripped Harry with a wave of his wand and washed him before putting clean sleepwear on him, he had put a few drops of strengthening potion in Harry's feeding tube and it seemed to help a lot more as Harry had seemed stronger by the hour, it was just sleep he needed most with not having any for over a week! He would throttle Harry when he came to.

Hermione had flooed to see Harry to see how he had been, see if he had gotten stronger since she saw him that afternoon, walking into the bedroom she saw Severus sat in the chair by Harry's bed, fast asleep.

Quietly walking over she saw Severus holding on to something around his neck. Reaching forwards, her eyes on the ring at the end of the chain, she placed her fingers on it, letting out a squeal when she felt a hand clasp her wrist tightly. Her eyes going up she saw Severus glaring at her.

"Have you a habit of touching things that do not belong to you?"

"No more so than you." Hermione snapped back as she pulled her wrist free. "How dare you take Harry's ring!"

"What did I tell you earlier about arguing about things that you don't know about. This is my ring!"

"No it isn't!" Hermione said. "I know that ring just by a glance! I should know, Harry has played and held it often enough during our year on the run, kissing it every night and morning and during the day when he felt alone or scared."

"He did?"

"Yes! Now what are you doing with his ring?"

"It is my ring Miss Granger!"

"And I beg to differ!" Hermione snapped.

Severus leaned forwards as best he could. "Enough of this! If you are so sure this ring I have is Harry's then what is this around his neck?" and with that, Severus pulled the chain that was tucked under Harry's top out, the ring on the end of it sitting in Severus' palm.

Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed and examined the ring closely before looking at Severus. "May I?"

Severus let his own ring sit in the palm of his other hand. "You may."

Hermione looked at it closely before gasping. "It can't be!"

"It is Miss Granger."

"But how? When?"

"The day Harry turned seventeen, he disappeared for a few hours."

"Yes, he was with you then."

"Yes,"

Hermione blinked. "Is it all a show then? Combining magic to have Harry stronger?"

"No."

"So you and Harry are-"

"In love? Properly married? Yes. Only, Poppy, Kingsley, Draco, Charlie and now you know."

"That document Harry showed the court. It was your bonding contract and proof of marriage."

"Yes."

"I mean I knew Harry was obsessed with the half blood prince but not to the extent of falling in love with you!"

"There was a passage in that book that Harry found and used the spell, as soon as he said it, a replica of the book appeared beside me, we had been talking through it all year."

"But his sixth year you still hated each other."

"People change, they also can not control their feelings, Harry declared his and I told him I felt the same but nothing would happen until he turned seventeen, I wouldn't even grant him a kiss."

Hermione sat thinking, "there were times through that year he was mad, snapping at people."

"Yes that was because I had said no yet again. Until he turned seventeen, I got a message to him telling him if his love for me is as strong as mine for him he would find a way to come to me and he did. Kingsley married us as soon as Harry arrived. We had Remus and Tonks as witness."

"So your first kiss-"

"Was our kiss to seal our marriage."

"This is why Harry fought so hard to look after you, snapped at us when we were celebrating, saying you were not free and until you were he wouldn't celebrate."

Severus gave a dark chuckle. "My little imp is a stubborn one," he said as he ran his hand through Harry's hair. "Just wait until he wakes up, doing this to himself for me."

Hermione smiled. "I think it is best not to tell Ron until Harry is back to full strength. Who witnessed your marriage?"

"Poppy witnessed it, she has been a mother to me since I lost mine."

"So Poppy knows everything then."

"Yes Miss Granger, can you see to it we have no visitors tomorrow, I still need my rest along with Harry."

Hermione stood up. "I will see to it. Harry deserves happiness Headmaster."

"After all these years so do I Miss Granger, I know we will find it in each other."

As soon as Hermione left, Severus had waved his wand and conjuring a cane he made his way over to the bathroom to take care of things before climbing into the bed beside Harry, the spare bed Kreacher made up will be kept that way in case Harry's friend Ronald turned up. He knew he could trust Miss Granger not to say anything, everyone will be told and they could like it or lump it as far as Severus was concerned. They would tell everyone once they were both back up to full strength.

Gently getting into bed beside his husband, Severus ran his finger over Harry's lips before placing a kiss there, his hand cupping the younger mans face, smiling a little when Harry leaned into his touch. Waving his hand so the torches went out and the only light they had were from the roaring fire, Severus got as comfortable as he could to join his young husband in sleep.

Severus awoke the following morning to see Poppy waving her wand over Harry. "Morning Poppy."

"Morning Severus, Harry is getting there, he should be awake as early as tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes, he is regaining his strength to move about on his own, you look down."

Severus looked down and saw that Harry's arm was across his chest. Harry had turned in the night. "He is getting better."

Poppy smiled. "He is, it is just sleep now. I have told the others to leave you both for today, I am glad you told Hermione though. Will you be coming back as Headmaster?"

"If I can yes."

"Good, because Harry is coming back to be my apprentice. The potions he has had to make you I just know he would get an O on his exam."

"Did you tell him how to get into my private lab Poppy?"

Poppy sat down in the chair by the bed. "I did, I told him to place his hand on the door and say who he is and taht he has come home. He seemed so happy when he told me he said Harry Potter-Snape has come home and it opened to let him in."

"It is what he is, and what he continues to be I hope."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder Severus. He wouldn't let anyone else look after you or see to you, I could check you but anything that needed doing he would do it all himself. We needed dragon scale for one potion I had to tell Charlie you were alive. Of course I only meant to let him know that by opening your door. Of course at the time Harry was laying on his side by you, tenderly stroking your face, kissing your lips, telling you how much he loved you and you had to survive and live for yours and his future."

"Not much of one yet if he has done this to himself."

"He is stubborn Severus, you would have been just the same."

"But I would have slept while the potions were brewing." Severus argued.

"Harry didn't know they didn't need to be constantly watched, he wanted them to be perfect."

Just then Kreacher popped in, handing Severus a tea and placing a few drops of strengthening potion in Harry's tube. "Master Harry be getting better for master Harry be moving about in night and mumbling master Severus' name."

Severus sat up a little causing Harry's arm to drop on to the bed. "Did Harry wake Kreacher?"  


"No I is already being awake."

  
"No Kreacher I meant did Harry wake up?" Severus asked.

"He is opening his eyes a little seeing you and be holding you closer." Kreacher answered before looking at Poppy. "Kreacher doing right with potion? Kreachers master be getting well again Poppy witch?"

Poppy smiled. "You did well, Harry will be most pleased you helped him and his husband."

Kreacher bowed lowly to Severus before disappearing.

Poppy stood up. "Remember Severus, you too need to rest."

"I shall only leave this bed if needs be Poppy."

"Good, I shall return this evening."

"No need Poppy, if all Harry needs now is sleep and me rest I will call if we need you for something, go and have rest yourself."

Poppy let out a sigh and smiled. "I think I will. I shall see you again in a couple of days young man if you haven't called by then."

Severus chuckled at her nickname for him. "No doubt. And thank you Poppy, for everything." he said, allowing the witch to place a hand on his shoulder and kiss his forehead before leaving.

Severus sighed and looked down at his husband. "Just waiting for you to wake up now my little imp."

* * *

Severus didn't have to wait until the following morning for Harry to wake as Harry woke that evening. Severus had ventured into the kitchen to make himself a drink, he knew he could have asked Kreacher but he needed to move about more. he had made himself a cup of tea and made his way slowly back upstairs, tea in one hand, a cane in the other to help him be more steady on his feet until he was back to full strength.

He had just stepped into the bedroom and his cane and cup dropped from his hands as he saw Harry was not only awake but out of bed, searching the drawers for his wand. "Harry."

Harry turned and seeing Severus he choked out a sob and hurried over, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband. "You are okay? You're here!" he said and started to pepper his husband's face with kisses, buring his face in the older mans shoulder. "I thought I lost you." he whispered.

"Of course I am, I brought us here." Severus answered and returned Harry's hold. "And not yet, it will take a lot more than that to kill me."

"I have missed you so much Severus." Harry sniffed.

"And I you, but from what I hear, we have the rest of our lives together to catch up, starting with you my little imp. Making yourself badly!"

Harry pulled back. "I didn't, I was too busy making potions-"

"Which Draco could help you with."

"And seeing to you-"

"Which Poppy could have done so you could rest and eat."

"You would have been comfortable with Poppy stripping you and washing you all over?"

"Well no-"

"And Draco rifling through your private lab looking for things and finding other things instead?"

Severus glared. "No one likes a smug arse Harry."

"No but you do love mine."

Severus reached down and squeezed Harry's arse. "Much later when we are both strong once again." he promised.

Harry smiled at his husband. "You brought us here you said. But you were unconscious, weak."

"I woke up as soon as you dropped. I still can not believe what you put yourself through for me." Severus tutted.

"You are my husband Severus, I love you more than anything, I would put myself through anything to make sure you were alright and safe."

The corner of Severus mouth turned up at the corner. "And free?"

Harry laughed a little. "Yes, you are free, Kingsley fought for you and showed him your memories and Dumbledore's and they saw how we are married, free of all charges."

**_Epilogue._ **

Severus signed another document and chucked it in the air where it flew to his floo and disappeared, he sighed and put his quill down. He looked at the photo on his desk, it was a picture of Harry and himself sharing their first kiss. After the funerals of all who they lost, Harry was contacted and was told all the money Remus and Tonks had he was keeper to until Teddy turned seventeen but everything else was Harry's. Remus didn't leave any money to Harry but Harry was not bothered about that as what Remus did leave him was worth more than any amounts of gold. 

Severus had gone with Harry and held his husband when he broke down when he found out just what he left Harry. Remus had left him all the contents in his vault, it was full of everything from his school days, with James, Sirius and Lilly, all of their things also, pictures, memories, memories of his parents getting married, telling the others they were expecting Harry, Remus had left a small note explaining to Harry that Lily, knowing she would not see Harry grow up she and James gave up their memories, all through Lily's pregnancy, happy and excited as the birth drew nearer, but what made Harry cry most was the memory he found that contained his first birthday, it was just James, Lily, Remus and Sirius, they had a little party for Harry. Remus had saved it all for Harry.

Remus had charmed a camera to take pictures of when they married and the camera got it all, the holding of hands, the smiles as they exchanged vows, the kissing as a married couple, sealing it with a kiss, Severus' favourite besides the photo of their first kiss was taken not long after, Harry and Severus were standing under a blossom tree and in the picture a smirking Severus whispered something to Harry who threw his head back and laughed, making Severus lean down and capture the laughing lips with his own.

After Harry and Severus had gotten their strength back and reaquainted themselves with each other, they had made themselves known to everyone, they had told all their friends and family first before telling the rest of the wizarding world, he and Harry were pleased to find everyone most accepting, of course they didn't tell the wizarding world until a couple of months later when everyone accepted that Severus was on the good side all along and had risked his life for everyone, helping Harry in the final battle for it was his memories that helped Harry.

It was now christmas and Severus as Headmaster would soon have a school full as he annouced that there will be a christmas party christmas night to not only celebrate the holiday but also because it was the first christmas where everyone was now free and no longer living in fear. Students still went home but he had sorted it with the Ministry so the students could floo back to school for the party and even bring a guest of ther own.

He was of course talked into the idea by his husband Harry who was now working alongside Poppy, learning all off her before he took his exams to become a mediwizard in July.

He and Harry had spent christmas morning together exchanging gifts, they had been invited to spend time with others but with it being their first christmas they could spend together as a married couple seeing as last year they couldn't.

Harry did go to the burrow to drop gifts off so Severus decided to stay at Hogwarts and sort through documents he was going to leave until after the holidays. But Severus was now waiting for Harry to announce he was ready, as Headmaster he had to be in the Great Hall first to welcome everyone, if a certain someone would hurry up gettng ready.

The door opening behind him made Severus turn to see his husband walking down the winding stairs that led to their private chamber was Harry all dressed and ready for the party. "At last. Wha- Is that one of my robes?"

"Yes. I have been practicing and I have finally nailed it!" Harry beamed.

Severus stood up. "Nailed what?"

"You will see, now come, we have a party to go to." Harry smiled and then turned to walk over to the door, the robes he was wearing, creating a swirl as he turned and billowing behind him as he walked over to the door.

"You have been practicing how to do that instead of studying?" Severus asked as he followed his husband from the office.

"No talk of studying tonight please, I have read that much of what Poppy has given me I think I have have read more books this year than Hermione and that is saying something." Harry laughed as he linked arms with his husband.

* * *

Within minutes of walking into the great hall, guests started to arrive, either walking through the doors or stepping from the floo. Music had started and Severus started to walk around the great hall, he looked over to his godson who did nothing but smile a lot more now, he was pleased that Draco was now finally happy and free, Ginerva was a good match for him, he watched as she was picked up and spun by Draco before being placed back on her feet, holding his hand once more, other hand on his shoulder as he turned them both, both of them laughing.

He stopped when he bumped into someone, turning to look he saw his husband standing there with his arms folded. "Yes?"

"You don't have to patrol and keep an eye on students with Severus, parents are here to keep eye on their children so we can enjoy the night also."

"And we will, we shall dance."

Harry took Severus' hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. "Yes we will." he said as he placed one hand on Severus' shoulder and the other hand in the Headmasters. "Now dance with me."

"Now? How about later when-"

"When a lot have gone home and there will not be many people watching? You dance with me now or I tell all the Professors we have christened every classroom over a certain desk."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Want to try it?"

Severus answered by spinning them both quickly that had Harry tumble a little only to be caught by his husband. "You have too much Slytherin in you."

"I have a Slytherin in me every night." Harry answered, smiling when Severus actually laughed. 

Severus cleared his throat, "you are going to get me fighting again."

"Again?" Harry frowned.

"Yes. Everyone has seen me laugh, in all the years I have been here I haven't let anyone so much as see me smile. I now have to fight to keep my reputation as a sour bastard."

Harry laughed as his husband spun them once again. "You will survive Severus, you have a tendency of doing that."

"Only because I finally have something worth surviving for."

Harry stopped dancing and looked up and smiled at his husband. "I do love you Severus."

Severus raised a single brow as he looked down at his husband. "And I love you, my little imp." he said before closing the gap and kissing his husband. He was aware of people stopping around them to look at them but he found himself not caring, reputation be damned, they both fought for survival and won to spend their life together, so what if people started to see the Severus he let no one else see. As long as he had his husband that was all that mattered to him. The fight for survival was well worth it.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
